


Need

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: He only needs one thing in his life...





	Need

Rodney groans as John's cock slides into him, the deep aching throb of need that runs through him finally starting to subside. Fingers run over his right thigh as his body shifts to accommodate the invader.

"Move."

But John ignores the demand and stays still, the hard cock pulsing inside Rodney and the fingertips dancing over his flesh the only indication that he isn't being impaled by a statue.

Rodney tries to shift back, tries to force John to move, but the fingers clamp down on his thigh, squeezing a warning. Dropping his head to the pillow Rodney closes his eyes, the thrum of John's cock a counterbalance to the rushing in his ears.

"John, please. I need..." Anything. Everything. _You_.

After long moments John finally, _finally_ , moves. And with each thrust into his body, Rodney lets himself fall.


End file.
